Titania Returns
by Nephilim-Fairchild21
Summary: The doors of the dark guild slammed open... On the doorway, a woman with long scarlet hair and armor stood, a very dark aura surrounding her... her dark brown eyes were focused on a certain devil slayer ice mage. Slight drabble about Erza returning and scolding Gray.


**A/N:** Just a drabble inspired by xsnowfairy's (from tumblr) headcanon about Erza returning suddenly and scolding Gray for leaving Juvia. Enjoy~

* * *

Natsu breathed heavily, fists clenched and burning with hot flames as he glared at his former guild mate. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Gray could possibly betray them all; especially with everything they had lost at the hands of Zeref and his minions.

Even now, with Gray standing before him wearing a sadistic smirk, his left side demonized and his guild mark gone, he still couldn't believe it.

All around him his friends were giving it all they got to defeat the rest of the dark cult. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy, in her Stardress form, with Loke fighting alongside Yukino and Minerva a long haired girl with a cape and a short haired girl with a bow. Her skin was glistening with sweat and he knew she was almost to her limit, yet she keep fighting with everything she got. He also saw Sting and Rogue, both in White Drive and Shadow Drive, fighting the Avatar Priest Arlock; Carla, Lector, Frosch and Happy a big headed puppet something; Orga a fat man with ugly eyebrows and another fat man with a mask; and Rufus a stupid looking blonde guy and an old sleepy man.

Wendy was taking care of Juvia, who still had a high fever, thanks to the ice bastard standing in front of him.

Gray chuckled darkly at him, "It's useless, Natsu. Not only this battle but your lame attempts to bring the old Gray back. Well, guess what? He's gone. There's no other Gray but the one in front of you." He held his arms out smirking devilishly.

"I'm not giving up!" Natsu yelled, his whole body burning with heat, "You're still a member of Fairy Tail! And Fairy Tail doesn't give up! Especially in their nakama!"

Gray scoffed, "Fairy tail is disbanded or did you forgot, dumbass? I don't care if you're bringing everyone back together. Fairy Tail is dead and it will always b-"

_BANG!_

The doors of the dark guild were harshly slammed open. On the doorway, a woman with long scarlet hair and armor stood, a very dark aura surrounding her.

On different circumstances, he would have greeted her and challenged her to a duel, but right now Natsu was ready to run away in fear.

Everyone stopped their fighting as soon as they saw the intruder. Lucy, Yukino, and Minerva were arguing on who will be the human shield. Happy, Lector and Frosch hid behind a slight frighten Carla. Sting and Rogue hugged each other for dear life. Orga and Rufus casually hid behind a pillar.

The dark guild, Black Magic Religious Organization a.k.a Avatar, known as the strongest dark guild in all of Fiore, were quivering in fear at the very dark and evil aura coming from _her_.

Even though everyone was trembling in fear at her mere presence, the one her dark brown eyes were focused on was dying from fear. Ignoring everyone, she made her way, sword in hand, toward the raven haired ice mage who betrayed them all.

His whole body was trembling and he fell to his knees, his eyes were full of fear as the scarlet haired mage stomped her way to him. Natsu jumped out of the way, literally, and clutched to Lucy, who did the same to him.

Standing now before Gray, her eyes glowing red, Erza Scarlet a.k.a Titania placed her sword under his chin, aiming for his neck. He gulped, feeling the cold metal against his throat. Finally, the Queen of Fairies spoke up.

"I'm gravely disappointed in you, Gray. I thought I taught everything you needed to know on how to be a gentleman." Her voice was calm, yet threatening.

Gray raised his trembling hands in surrender and opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Erza's loud and angry voice.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE JUVIA ALONE FOR MONTHS?! I TOLD YOU TO SORT OUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR HER NOT LEAVE HER STRANDED YOU BASTARD!"

Gray flinched cowardly at her words, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I-I w-was c-c-curs-s-ed-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID REASONS! YOU HAVE FAIL AS A MAN AND NOW YOU WILL GO AND APOLOGIZE TO JUVIA LIKE A TRUE GENTLEMAN!"

"B-b-but E-E-Erz-z-"

"NO BUTS! WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW! AND YOU SHALL APOLOGIZE TO JUVIA AND CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS TO HER!"

She reequipped her sword and taking hold of Gray's jacket dragged an unconscious Gray, who probably fainted, out of the guild.

When the doors slammed shut behind her, everyone sighed in relief, relieved that neither faced her wrath. Some took pity on Gray for facing the Titania's wrath, while others just didn't care.

After a while, everyone came back to reality and resumed their fight, like a scarlet demon didn't just take a demonized traitor to apologize to his woman that was waiting for him back at their home.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


End file.
